


As For Tonight...

by muffinlover246



Series: Geraskier smut I write for fun :) [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinlover246/pseuds/muffinlover246
Summary: Geralt makes good on his promise to fuck Jaskier...orThe sequel to What do you want...?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier smut I write for fun :) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753501
Comments: 4
Kudos: 276





	As For Tonight...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> Sorry this sequel took so long, I had it written out for the most part but with the current state of the world, and being a POC in America, I was finding it really hard to write and edit my own work. 
> 
> But writing this actually helped me escape a bit from everything that is going on and I hope reading it does the same for you too. <3
> 
> Okay that's enough ranting, enjoy the fic!

Geralt pushes Jaskier’s back up against the closed room door with a thud, seemingly knocking the air out of his bard, his mouthy little bard. He has no intention of hurting Jaskier, but he is a little bent out of shape from the filth that was spewing out of his mouth on the way to this inn. Things like:

_ “Wanna know what you taste like tonight, wanna feel the weight of your cock on my tongue and have you fuck my mouth like you mean it.” _

__

_ “I want you so bad Geralt, I’ve wanted you for so long. Can’t wait to finally have you.” _

__

_ “Can’t wait ‘til you fuck me, Geralt. I want you to fill me up ‘til I don’t know where I end and you start.” _

Not to mention that Jaskier was grinding his cock into Geralt’s back the entire ride here. Geralt managed kept a neutral expression throughout most of it, but near the end he was seriously considering fucking Jaskier on a tree.

But now they are here, and Geralt can make good on his promise.

“You are absolutely insatiable,” Geralt growls into Jaskier’s ear, “Already a whore for my cock and you haven’t even had it yet.” Geralt tears through the fabric of Jaskier’s shirt and rubs his thumbs over the bard’s sensitive nipples with his thumbs.

“Oh gods, yes.” Jaskier moans while kicking off his shoes. Geralt pushes the torn fabric from Jaskier’s shoulders and lets the bard pull his shirt from over his own head. “Just fucking look at yourself, how could I not be?”

Geralt hums approvingly before Jaskier seals their mouths in another kiss. Geralt feels his lover push on his chest firmly, he chuckles softly, knowing that Jasker could never push him anywhere; but he allows himself to be moved, until he falls back on the mattress a few feet behind him.

Jaskier continues to kiss him but doesn’t join him on the bed. Instead, he trails hot, wet, open mouth kisses over the witcher’s skin, sucking and licking all the way to the waistband of Geralt’s pants. Jaskier palms Geralt’s erection through the soft cotton of his pants, satisfied when a soft moan leaves his lover’s lips.

Jaskier moves his hands to the top of Geralt's breeches and pulls them down to Geralt’s ankles, kissing the taught skin of the witcher’s abdomen. Jaskier continued like this for some time, placing kisses and soft flicks of his tongue everywhere on Geralt’s body except where he needed it most.

“Jaskier,” Geralt grits out, after having enough of the bard’s antics, “You’ll regret teasing me.”

“But teasing you is just so fun,” Jaskier says cheerily, Geralt opens his mouth to respond but Jaskier uses the tip of his tongue to trace one wet line up Geralt’s length, and Geralt’s words get turned into a sinful moan.

Jaskier takes Geralt in hand and begins suckling at the head of Geralt’s cock when he sees fresh precum beading at it.

“Fuck,” Geralt grunts, thrusting his hands into Jaskier’s hair, pulling on the strands slightly but not pushing him to take more than he can handle. Jaskier is surprised slightly by how gentle Geralt is but doesn’t let that distract him from his task at hand.

Jaskier begins to suck Geralt’s cock as deep into his mouth as he can, using his hands to cover the parts of the witcher’s length he can’t reach. Jaskier wants to attempt to take Geralt deeper but doesn’t want to ruin the moment by  _ actually _ choking on Geralt’s cock.

Besides he’s pretty sure that Geralt is loving everything that Jaskier is currently doing, if Geralt’s grip on his hair is any indication. Jaskier moans around Geralt’s cock on an especially tight tug on his hair and Geralt keens in response.

Geralt sits up abruptly and pulls Jaskier’s lips to his own, locking their lips in a deep kiss. Jaskier gives Geralt’s cock a few more strokes, causing Geralt to growl into his lover’s mouth and pin him to the bed, far faster than Jaskier’s mind can process.

Jaskier looks up at Geralt, hands pinned above his head, and moans when Geralt leans down to nip at Jaskier’s collar bone.

“I wasn’t- oh fuck Geralt,” Jaskier says on a moan, as Geralt shoves one of his hands into the bard’s pants, effectively cupping Jaskier’s hard and leaking cock, “-I wasn’t done,”

“Later.” Geralt begins to stroke Jaskier’s cock at a steady pace, continuing to kiss, lick, and nip at the expanse of skin underneath him, travelling further down the stretch of the bard’s body.

“But what about the rumors of witcher’s having great stamina? I doubt my mouth was that good.”

Jaskier regrets it immediately after he says it, cursing his lust filled brain, and even more so when Geralt stills above him. Jaskier opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Geralt surprisingly beats him to it.

“They aren’t rumors, Jaskier,” Geralt drawls, slowly creeping up the bard's body, amber eyes locked on Jaskier’s baby blue ones. “I can easily outlast any human lover I’m with.” Geralt’s hand begins to stroke Jaskier again, causing him to toss his head back with the pleasure of it but Geralt growls out a soft, “look at me,” before the bard meets his eyes again.

“Or I can cum more than a few times back to back without needing a break.” Geralt smiles when Jaskier’s eyes go wide, “One thing I fantasize about is edging you through all of my orgasms, and only letting you cum when I do for the last time. Is that something you’d like too?”

“Oh Gods, yes, please Geralt.” Jaskier nods wildly, whimpering at Geralt's suggestion, feeling his orgasm rising within him.

“I’ll keep that in mind then,” Geralt hums, picking up the pace of the hand currently stroking the bard’s leaking cock, “As for tonight, I’m going to stroke your cock just like this until you cum inside your own pants.” Geralt leaned closer to Jaskier’s face, lips inches away from each other, “Then I’m going to open you up with my mouth, then my fingers, making sure you are nice and stretched for me before I slide my cock straight into you and make you cum all over again.”

“Geralt, please,” Jaskier whined, “I-I need”

“Cum, Jaskier” Geralt said, kissing the bard’s mouth and effectively swallowing his lover’s moans as he continued to stroke Jaskier through his orgasm.

xXx

After Jaskier comes down a bit from his orgasm and Geralt finishes cleaning Jaskier up, with his tongue of course, Jaskier lies face down on the bed. His legs spread open as an invitation to the man looking at him as if he were a feast.

Geralt lifts Jaskier’s hips up slightly, maneuvering the bard into a presenting position. Jaskier wiggles his ass a bit, knowing exactly what Geralt’s attention is focused on, and smiles when Geralt growls and smacks his ass lightly in response.

Geralt gives Jaskier one long wet lick from the tip of his perineum all the way to the cleft of the bard’s round cheeks. Jaskier moans and pushes back in response but Geralt holds him with an arm around his waist.

“Still.” Geralt growls out before diving back in to eat Jaskier out properly. Jaskier fists the sheets within his hands and moans wantonly, doing his absolute best not to wriggle too much in Geralt’s grasp.

“Fuck, Geralt- you’re” Jaskier says in between breathy moans, “So good, at this. H-how are you s-s-so good at this?!”

Jaskier swears he can feel a smile creep up on the other man’s lips, but can’t know for sure. Soon Geralt’s mouth is joined by a finger and while Jaskier loves the feeling of it, it wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy him. Especially now since his cock is already beginning to fill again.

“Geralt,” Jaskier moans, pushing his ass back against his lover’s mouth and finger to the best of his ability, “More, I n-need.”

Geralt growls behind him before removing his mouth from Jaskier’s hole, the bard whimpers in response to the loss, but soon Geralt’s mouth is at his ear growling a steady stream of filth.

“I know just what you need my little slut.” Geralt growls, sliding a second finger into Jaskier, thrusting, and spreading his fingers inside of him, “No one else will be able to satisfy you after I take you. You’ll be mine forever after this.”

“Always- oh fuck Geralt,” Jaskier tries to speak but his moans get in the way of that. Although Geralt has no trouble filling in the blanks.

“You weren’t always mine, Jaskier. But now,” Geralt says just before adding a third finger into the bard, nipping gently at his ear lobe when Jaskier keens, “Now you are mine. Is that what you want? To be mine and no one else's?”

“Yes, Gods,” Jaskier moans, fucking himself on the three fingers inside of him, “Please, Geralt, Fuck me please.”

“I need to stretch you some more, Jaskier.” Geralt responds calmly, spreading his fingers inside of him some more, “It’ll hurt if I don’t.”

“I want it to,” Jaskier responds on a moan, “I want to wake up and be able to feel you. I want to remember you with every move I make. I want you right now, I want to feel you deep inside me I want, Geralt I-”

Suddenly Geralt was gone completely, leaving Jaskier feeling cold and empty. Just as he begins to whine, he feels the bed dip with Geralt’s weight and feels the witcher’s hands on his hips.

“Turn over for me. Want to see you.” Geralt says, and Jaskier scrambles to comply.

Geralt’s hair is down completely with the pieces in the front falling into Geralt’s face. His eyes are dark with a thin line of amber around them. Jaskier doesn’t know if he has ever seen Geralt look so appealing before in his life. Nonetheless, he commits the sight of Geralt in front of him like this to memory.

Geralt takes both of Jaskier’s legs and lifts them slightly, giving him better access to what they both want.

Geralt rubs the blunt head of his oil slicked cock against Jaskier’s hole, before asking, “Ready?”

Jaskier nods vigorously and lets out a wanton moan as Geralt begins to press in.

The stretch of it is a glorious feeling to Jaskier. It burns ever so slightly, he is sure that he would definitely be feeling this in the morning, just as he wanted.

When Geralt was pressed all the way inside of Jaskier the witcher stopped moving, presumably to let Jaskier adjust to the feeling of him. Jaskier experimentally clenched around Geralt's length and the two both moaned in ecstasy.

“Move, Geralt.” Jaskier croaks. “Please.”

And Geralt doesn’t need to be told twice. He starts his thrusts off slowly, wanting Jaskier to feel the slight bite of pain he so desperately craves without actually hurting him. But when Jaskier clenches around him, drawing deep moans from both of them Geralt finds it hard to hold back anymore.

Geralt fucks in and out of Jaskier, maintaining eye contact until the pleasure is far too much for the man underneath him as he closes his eyes and tosses his head back. Geralt growls and brings his mouth down to Jaskier’s neck where he can kiss and bite at it.

“Geralt I- oh fucking gods,” Jaskier moans as Geralt wraps his hand around Jaskier’s leaking cock, using his thumb to rub over the slit.

“Gonna cum for me again?” Geralt growls into Jaskier’s ear, “You gonna cum for me like the good little slut you are?”

“Please,” Jaskier whimpers, and he isn’t even sure exactly what he is asking for precisely, just that he knows Geralt will give it to him.

“Cum for me then,” Geralt says, stroking the bard’s cock even faster, “Cum for me and I’ll fill your ass with mine.”

And just like that Jaskier finds himself cumming all over both of their stomachs, as Geralt continues to stroke and fuck him through his orgasm. Soon Geralt’s thrusts lose their rhythm as he cums deep inside of his lover.

Geralt collapses on top of Jaskier, and rather than feeling like he is being crushed Jaskier feels safer than he’s ever felt. They lie together like that for quite some time before Geralt begins to ease himself up. Jaskier lets out a soft whine and Geralt purrs in response.

“If I don’t get up now, we’ll be stuck together.”

Geralt begins to pull out of Jaskier slowly, and Jaskier realizes that Geralt is still rock hard. He gives an experimental squeeze around Geralt’s length and smiles to himself when the witcher groans wantonly.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish.” Geralt says through gritted teeth. He finishes pulling out all the way, and Jaskier finds himself staring at Geralt’s beautiful cock, shining from a mixture of oil and Geralt’s own cum.

“Geralt, let me suck your cock.” Jaskier says as he licks his lips, not meeting Geralt’s gaze.

“Another time Jaskier,” Geralt says, “If we start that I won’t be able to stop.”

“What if I don’t want you to stop?”

Geralt walks around the bed to the side where Jaskier is lying on his back and leans over him, “You’re tired, bard.” He says matter-of-factly, leaning down to place a single chaste kiss on his lover’s lips, “When we wake, I’ll let you do anything you want to me. For as long as you want. But right now, you need to sleep. Okay?”

Geralt can see Jaskier struggling to keep his eyes open as the bard nods in agreement, letting his eyes drift shut. Geralt places a kiss on Jaskier's forehead before heading into the bathroom to grab a rag to clean Jaskier off with.

By the time he gets back into the room he senses the even breathing and steady thumping of the bard’s heart rate, indicating to him that Jaskier is asleep. The room smells of the two of them, entangled in one another, and Geralt thinks it’s one of the best things he’s ever smelled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I might write a fic about Geralt edging Jaskier but I have an idea for a BDSM themed chapter fic that I can't seem to shake. So you might want to keep an eye out for that first ;) 
> 
> Also I'm currently looking for a beta reader so if you'd be interested in that you can email me at muffinlover246@gmail.com
> 
> Anywho, I hope you are all safe and happy!


End file.
